A slotted exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,668. This particular exercise apparatus uses a rigid main support bar and a stretchable elastic member that is connected to opposite ends of the bar at respective handles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise apparatus particularly one with improved means for attaching the elastic member to the exercise bar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved exercise device that is characterized by using a simplified means of attachment of end handles to the exercise bar.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved exercise device that is characterized by the ability to interlock and readily release the end handles from the exercise bar.